


Расстегнутая рубашка

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарли не может перестать пялиться на нового соседа</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расстегнутая рубашка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Open Shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345875) by [toesohnoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes). 



Чарли изо всех сил старается не смотреть, но это практически невозможно. Его новый сосед - сама квинтэссенция секса, а у Чарли и так зашкаливают сексуальные желания, и без Джерри и его расстёгнутой рубашки. Он сглатывает и пытается собрать мысли воедино.

\- О чём задумался? - спрашивает Джерри в перерыве своей строительной работы и выпрямляет спину, откинувшись назад. Он прислоняется к стене своего дома и следит за взглядом Чарли, всего лишь чтобы встретиться с ним глазами и заставить его перестать пожирать ими крепкую плоть, выставленную на обозрение. У Джерри именно такая мускулатура, о которой Чарли мечтает, глядя на себя в зеркало. - Ты странно выглядишь, парень.

\- Я просто отвлёкся. Я не хотел тебе мешать.

\- Кто сказал, что ты мне мешаешь? - спрашивает Джерри. Он отталкивается от стены и крадётся вперёд, как тигр, приближающийся к своей добыче. Края его расстёгнутой рубашки висят вдоль его тела, и взгляд Чарли скользит вниз; в его разум проникают непрошеные мысли о желании припасть ртом к твердому животу Джерри. - Можешь смотреть на всё, что хочешь. Мне это льстит.

Чарли тревожно поднимает глаза. Джерри уже близко, так близко; с такого расстояния его глаза почти чёрные.

\- Тебе не обязательно просто смотреть, - соблазнительно-низким голосом предлагает Джерри; Чарли не может поверить, что этот голос прямо здесь, в реальности, а не в пыльных закоулках его мозга. - Ты можешь потрогать меня.

Чарли снова сглатывает. Он даже не уверен, что способен говорить.  
\- Здесь? - спрашивает он почти шепотом.  
\- Здесь, - подтверждает Джерри.

Они в саду на заднем дворе дома Джерри. Любой мог бы увидеть их, если бы взглянул в окно, даже мать Чарли, если бы случайно посмотрела в нужную сторону. Но это не останавливает руки Чарли от желаемого. Кончики его пальцев дотрагиваются до кожи Джерри, затем он скользит руками вниз, прижавшись ладонями к прохладной плоскости живота Джерри. 

Джерри закрывает глаза, чуть наклоняет голову назад. На его лице усмешка.  
\- Я в полной мере наслажусь тем, что позволю тебе что-нибудь новенькое, - шепчет он.

И у Чарли нет никаких шансов спросить, что он имеет в виду.


End file.
